Je te protègerai
by Moonlyne
Summary: Shyne , une combattante de très haut niveau , doit changer de ville à cause de ses blessures et doit aller au lycée Sweet Amoris .
1. Prologue :

Cette jeune fille au cheveux argentés et au regard doré , n'est pas aussi fragile qu'elle en a l'air .  
Sous ses airs mignons et innocents , se cache une grande combattante et une grande stratège .  
C'est une des meilleurs élèves de son dojo , c'est même presque une "référence" de sa génération .  
Mais à cause d'un incident , elle doit déménager , et doit aller s'installer dans la ville de Sweet City (d'après les conseils d'un de ses enseignants d'arts-martiaux) .  
Depuis ce jour , elle a perdu son sourire ; son vrai sourire .  
Son nom : Shyne Fujihira .


	2. Chapitre 1 :

Shyne Fujihira est, ou plutôt étais une combattante de très haut niveau .  
I an, un incident a changé sa vie et lui a créé une grosse brûlure dans le dos et une énorme brûlure à un bras , qu'elle cache sous un morceau de tissu .  
Mais ce n'est pas là son seul secret .  
Pendant que ses blessures cicatrisent, elle doit pas se battre, sauf si elle se protège le dos et si elle n'utilise pas son bras droit pour ça.  
Et comme elle devait reprendre une vie à peu près normale, il fallait évidemment qu'elle se trouve un lycée.  
Il n'y en avait pas dans sa ville natale, alors elle devait déménager.  
Et pour ça, rien de tel que la ville de Sweet city.  
Une fois arrivée, elle se trouva un appartement 5 pièces et s'installa sans plus attendre.  
Elle trouva sa chambre et s'empressa d'y accrocher des photos d'elle et de ses amis du dojo.  
Mais surtout d'elle avec sa sœur .  
Ses amis lui manquaient tellement…  
Elle reviendrait les voir bientôt, dès que son bras et son dos auraient assez cicatrisé, et elle recommencerait à disputer des duels avec eux .  
Fatiguée d'avoir installé ses meubles et d'avoir décoré sa chambre , elle s'endormit sur son lit .  
Le lendemain matin , de doux rayons de soleil traversèrent les rideaux et caressèrent son visage .  
Elle se leva, déjeuna, se doucha et se prépara pour aller visiter la ville .  
Pendant sa visite , elle s'arrêta devant une boutique qui l'attirait , et y entra par curiosité .  
Un beau jeune homme au cheveux noirs était à la caisse , en compagnie d'une jolie fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux orangés , qu'elle semblait reconnaître…  
La fille se retourna vers elle , couru et la pris dans ses bras .  
**? : Shyne , tu m'as tellement manquée !  
Shyne : Rosalya , ou plutôt Rosa ? Ma tempête blanche préférée ?  
Rosa : Oui !  
J'suis trop contente de te revoir ! Tu vas bien ?  
Shyne : oui , à par le fait que tu m'étrangle tout va bien ^^' .  
Rosa : oups ! désolée !  
Aller viens ! Je vais te trouver une magnifique tenue pour ta garde-robe !  
? : Rosa ? Qui est cette jolie demoiselle ?  
Rosa : oh mon Leigh ! C'est Shyne , une des amies dont je t'ai parlé !  
Et Shyne , je te présente Leigh , mon petit-ami !  
Leigh : Enchanté !  
Shyne : de même !**  
Rosa l'embrassa puis partit dans un rayon , et revint avec plusieurs tenues dans les bras . **  
Shyne : je vais pas essayer TOUT ça ?  
Rosa : si ! Et puis t'as pas le choix , na !  
Allez file dans la cabine ! **  
Shyne alla donc dans la cabine , et Rosa lui passa la première tenue .  
Après s'être mis la première tenue , qui était composée d'un short noir , d'un t-shirt rouge avec une seule manche, avec des ballerines noires à talons . **Rosa : pas mal ! Essaye les autres , maintenant !**  
**Shyne : …Ok… (je déteste Rosa lorsqu'elle est autoritaire comme ça !)**  
Et le même schéma se répéta plusieurs fois .  
Voici le verdict de Rosa , après que Shyne ait essayé toutes les tenues proposées . **  
Rosa : elles te vont toutes bien…. Prends-les !  
Shyne : euh…bah…ça va me couter un peu cher…  
Leigh : on te les offres, ne t'inquiètes pas . **  
Shyne étais plus qu'étonnée , et finit pas accepter l'offre de Rosa et Leigh .  
**  
Rosa : au fait ,demain c'est la rentrée , et tu vas au lycée Sweet Amoris ?  
Shyne : oui , j'y vais .  
Rosa : YES ! j'y suis aussi ! A demain !  
Shyne *amusée* : à demain ! **  
Shyne sortit de la boutique , en pensant à sa visite dans la boutique .  
ça faisait 2 ans qu'elle n'avais pas vu Rosa , et la revoir ici l'avait beaucoup surprise .  
Rosa avait l'air heureuse et Shyne se dit : Alors elle lui a enfin déclaré sa flamme ! .  
Elle était contente pour Rosa .  
Et oui , Shyne avait déjà aperçu Leigh , et Rosa n'avais pas arrêté de lui en parler , 2 ans plus tôt .  
Comme elle était un petit peu curieuse (Shyne :oui la curiausité est un vilain défaut , je sais !), elle se promit intérieurement d'avoir une petite discution là-dessus avec Rosa , pour savoir comment elle s'y était pris . 


	3. Chapitre 2

Le lendemain , elle se leva à 6 heures du matin vu qu'elle avait l'habitude de se lever tôt au dojo (elle devait se lever à 5 heures 30) .  
Elle déjeuna , se doucha , et s'habilla avec la première tenue que Rosa et Leigh lui avait offert la veille .  
Elle attacha ses longs cheveux argentés en queue de cheval .  
Après les arts-martiaux , elle a d'autres passions , la musique en fait partie.  
Elle s'installa devant son piano (oui , elle en avait acheté un) , joua et chanta la chanson next to me , et d'autres , jusqu'à 7 heures 30 .  
Ensuite pris son sac et pris la route du lycée , enfin , elle la chercha .  
Elle regarda l'heure sur son portable ; 8h20 .

**Shyne : Mais je vais être en retard ! **

Elle courut , alla n'importe où , jusqu'à se cogner dans quelque chose de…de…dur , qui la fit tomber à la renverse .  
Elle ne le montra pas , mais son dos et son bras la faisait souffrir .

**Shyne : Excuse-moi ! ça va ?  
Truc dur : ça va ! Et toi , tu ne t'ai pas fait mal ?  
Shyne : ça va … **

Le «truc» dur se leva l'aida à se relever , et c'était en fait un beau jeune homme .  
Il avait les cheveux argentés , comme elle , mais lui avait des pointes noires .  
Mais ce qui surpris le plus Shyne , c'était ses yeux vairons .  
L'un était ambré , et l'autre vert émeraude .

Shyne s'excusa de nouveau de l'avoir fait tomber , regarda de nouveau l'heure ; 8h27 !

**Shyne : Je vais vraiment être en retard ! Dis , tu ne saurais pas où est le lycée Sweet Amoris ?  
? :Si , et c'est là que je vais .  
On peut y aller ensemble si tu veux !  
Shyne : Ok !  
? : au fait , je m'appelle Lysandre .  
Et toi ?  
Shyne : Moi c'est Shyne ! **

Ils marchèrent en bavardant un peu jusqu'à trouver le lycée… Enfin plutôt… l'énorme lycée !  
D'accord, il était grand mais pas plus que le dojo de Shyne .  
En fait , Shyne était étonnée , elle pensait que tout les lycées étaient petits .

**Shyne *étonnée* : C'est vraiment le lycée ?  
Lysandre *l'air amusé* : Et oui !  
Shyne *regarde son portable* : mais on est en retard !  
Lysandre : C'est pas bien grave , tant que ça n'arrive pas souvent , les profs ne vont pas te punir .  
En plus tu es nouvelle , donc ça devrait aller , ils ne vont pas te faire de sermons . Viens je t'amène au bureau du délégué . **

Il la fit entrer dans le lycée , et lui fit traverser un long corridor , jusqu'à arriver devant une porte où il y avait marqué «bureaux des délégués» .  
Lysandre ouvra la porte , et Shyne fut très surprise de voir qu'un adolescent du même âge qu'elle est dans un bureau au lieu d'être en cours .  
Il était blond , et il avait des yeux ambrés .

**Lysandre : Nath , je t'ammène la nouvelle .  
Nath : salut ! Donc c'es toi Shyne Fujihira ?  
Shyne : oui c'est moi .  
Nath : moi c'est Nathaniel , mais appelle moi Nath . **

Il lui expliqua beaucoup de choses , et il lui montra son emploi du temps .

**Nath : tout est prêt . J'oubliais ! Il fait que tu choisisse un club .  
Shyne : il y a quels clubs ?  
Nath : il y a le club de basket , de jardinage , de musique , d'arts plastiques …  
Shyne : il n'y a pas un club de danse , ou un club de ce genre ?  
Nath : non désolé .  
Shyne : dans ce cas , je prend musique !  
Nath : ok ! Au fait , tu es dans la même classe que Lysandre . *se tourne vers Lysandre qui est toujours là * Tu veux bien accompagner Shyne en salle de classe ?  
Lysandre : c'est ce que je comptais faire . **

Il fit signe à Shyne de le suivre , et , une fois sortie du bureau des délégués , elle lui demanda :

**Shyne : quand tu as dis que , tu comptais m'accompagner , est-ce que tu savais que je serais dans ta classe avant que j'arrive ?  
Lysandre : à vrai dire , non .  
Mais je n'allais pas te laisser seule alors que tu viens à peine d'arriver ! **

Shyne n'en revenait pas ; elle n'avait jamais rencontré un garçon comme ça . 


	4. Chapitre 3

Shyne stressait en arrivant devant la porte de sa classe, même si elle était accompagnée de Lysandre , qui la rassurait rien que par sa présence .

**Shyne : Lysandre ?  
Lysandre : oui ?  
Shyne : on a quoi normalement , à cette heure-là ?  
Lysandre : on a espagnol , si je me souviens bien .  
Shyne * soupire de soulagement*: ah , ça va alors .  
Lysandre : tu t'y connais bien en espagnol ?  
Shyne : je parle cette langue presque couramment. **

Lysandre était stupéfié .  
Puis il toqua à la porte , et attendit que son professeur crie Entrez ! pour …rentrer justement , et ils entendirent le fameux crie , ils ne se firent pas prier .

Le professeur était une femme .

**La prof : Lysandre tu es en retard .  
Lysandre : je sais Mme Rodriguez .  
Mme Rodriguez : Et qui es cette jeune fille qui t'accompagne ? Tu doit être la nouvelle , je suppose .  
Shyne : c'est exact .  
Mme Rodriguez : Lysandre , va t'assoir à ta place .  
Et toi , la nouvelle , viens te présenter . **

**Shyne : bonjour , je m'appelle Shyne Fujihira et j'ai 17 ans .  
Mme Rodriguez : très bien . Va t'assoir à côté de Lysandre , comme tu es arrivée en même temps que lui .  
Et d'ailleurs Lysandre , rappelle-moi comment on dit je suis désolé pour le retard ?  
Lysandre : euuh... Je ne m'en souviens plus ...  
Mme Rodriguez : dans ce cas , je vais être obligée de te punir...Sauf si ta camarade Shyne sait comment on le dit .  
Shyne : ça se dit ; Lo siento por el retraso .  
Mme Rodriguez : c'est exactement ça !  
Lysandre , tu es sauvé par ta camarade , mais la prochaine fois , apprends ta phrase au cas où , et ta leçon si possible . **

Puis la sonnerie retentit après deux heures d'espagnol , où Shyne avait impressionné ses camarades avec son niveau d'espagnol .  
En sortant de la salle , Lysandre la rattrapa .

Lysandre : Shyne , je te remercie pour tout à l'heure , tu m'as sauvé la mise !  
Shyne : de rien , c'est tout naturel .

Et Lysandre partit tout au fond du couloir (le fond est 20 mètres plus loin) , vers un...un...poivron sur patte ?!  
Shyne n'arrêtait pas de se poser la question , mais ce qui est sur , c'est qu'elle avait faim !  
Puis tout d'un coup , une tempête blanche lui sauta au cou , en la faisant presque tomber et en lui criant dans les oreilles .

**Rosa : c'est trop cool Shyne ! On est dans la même classe!  
Shyne : Sérieux ?  
Rosa : ben oui ! Tu ne m'avais pas remarqué ?  
Shyne : ben je t'entendais pas crier , alors non , je ne t'ai pas remarqué !  
Et au fait , tu pourrais arrêter de crier ?  
Rosa : ok !  
Shyne : je sens que j'aurais plus d'oreilles à la fin de la journée...  
Rosa : excuse-moi ! **

Une jeune fille rousse accompagnée d'une fille aux cheveux violets , d'une fille métisse aux cheveux noirs , et d'une fille aux cheveux bruns .

**La rousse : Rosa , tu la connais ?  
Rosa : oui ! Shyne est une amie que je connais depuis 3 ans ! Mais que j'avais pas vue depuis 2 ans !  
Shyne je te présente , de gauche à droite ; Iris , Violette , Kim et Mélody !  
Iris , Violette , Kim , Mélody : enchantées !  
Shyne : de même !  
Iris : tu viens manger avec nous ?  
Shyne : volontiers ! En plus je meurs de faim ! **

Iris , Rosa et les autres emmenèrent Shyne au self .  
Et , au grand bonheur de Shyne , il y avait des frites accompagnées de cuisses de poulet !  
Elle se dépêcha de servir et Rosa la conduisit à sa table (elle va toujours à la même) d'un air amusé en voyant la tête affamée de Shyne .  
Et cette dernière remarqua qu'à la table , il y avait Lysandre et... Le fameux poivron sur patte !  
Bon , en le regardant mieux et de plus près , c'est à dire , pas à 10 mètres , il ressemblait plus à un humain qu'à un poivron , sauf pour ses cheveux... pensa Shyne .  
Lysandre se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

**Lysandre : Shyne , je te présente Castiel .  
Il a un vrai caractère pourri , mais au fond , il est très sympa .  
Shyne : Ah , tu parles du poivron ?  
Castiel (alias "le Poivron") : Je sens que je vais la tuer...  
Shyne *se met à rire* : si tu veux me tuer , ou en tout cas essayer , il faudrait que tu saches bien te battre !  
Castiel : mais je sais me battre , très bien même !  
Rosa : sûrement pas mieux qu'elle !  
Castiel : et pourquoi ?  
Rosa : parce que c'est une pro des arts-martiaux !**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Lysandre : Rosa , c'est vrai ?  
Rosa : évidemment que c'est vrai ! **

Castiel se figea à l'annonce de Rosalya , puis il éclata de rire .

**Castiel *rit toujours* : Alors là Rosa , tu me fait bien rire !  
Non mais tu crois sérieusement que je vais avaler ça ?! * rit encore plus*  
Rosa : tu seras obligé de me croire lorsqu'elle t'auras fait une démonstration !  
Castiel *continue de rire* : ouais vas-y Shyne ! Fais-moi ta démonstration , que je me marre un peu plus !  
Shyne : pas tout de suite .  
Castiel *prend un air moqueur* : pourquoi ? T'as trop peur de moi , hein , fillette !  
Shyne : j'ai pas dutout peur de toi , c'est juste qu'il y a trop de monde au self .  
Et ta réputation risque d'en prendre un sacré coup ,enfin , si tu en as une , si on me voit te battre . **

Shyne avait dit ça sur un ton très calme , ce qui étonnait beaucoup Castiel .

**Castiel : rendez-vous dans 10 minutes , dans le couloir du premier étage , pour ta démo .  
Shyne : ok ! Bon , en tout cas , je vais "visiter" le lycée ! **

Elle sortit du self , avec un regard noir braqué sur elle .  
Elle l'avait remarqué , mais elle s'en fichait complètement .  
Trois filles commençèrent à la suivre .  
Shyne faisait semblant de ne pas s'en rendre compte .  
Dans son dojo , elle avait appris à sentir la présence des autres et à augmenter sa capacité à entendre des petis bruits .  
Mais elle finit par céder quelques minutes après , et se tourna vers les trois filles qui ne faisaient presque pas de bruit en la suivant .  
Il y avait une blonde TRES maquillée , une brune avec BEAUCOUP de pierçings , et une asiatique qui ne quittait pas son petit miroir des yeux .

**Shyne : ça fait 4 minutes que vous me suivez toutes les trois , je peux savoir pourquoi ?  
La blonde : comment tu...  
Shyne : vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à MA question .  
La blonde *désarçonnée* : ben ... *se ressaisit* On t'a vue manger avec mon Castieloulouchoupichéri d'amour !  
Shyne : ton Casti quoi ? Enfin bref , t'es qui d'abord ?  
La blonde : je m'appelle Ambre , je suis la reine du lycée avec mes amies Lee et Charlotte , et je t'interdits d'approcher mon Castieloulouchoupchéri d'amour ! **

Et Ambre s'en alla avec ses deux acolytes vers la cour .  
Elle entendit des bruits de pas , se retourna et vit Castiel accompagné de Lysandre et de Rosa .

**Rosa : vu t'as tête , tu viens de rencontrer Ambre , c'est ça ?  
Shyne : exact .  
Rosa : et qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?  
Shyne *se tourne vers Castiel : elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avais vu manger avec son "Castieloulouchoupichéri d'amour" et elle m'interdit de l'approcher .  
Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs .  
Castiel : Ambre est ch*ante avec ce genre de truc... Mais passons à la démo !  
Shyne *très calme* : je t'attends . **

Castiel remarqua que le regard de Shyne n'était pas effrayé , loin de là , elle avait un regard toujours aussi calme .  
Castiel s'approcha de Shyne et tenta de feinter de donner un coup de poing à gauche pour en donner un à droite .  
Mais Shyne avait compris où il voulait en venir et esquiva son poing , pour ensuite le mettre à terre en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire .

**Shyne *toujours calme* : fin de la démo .  
Castiel *surpris et essouflé* : alors là , tu m'épates fillette ! Ou plutôt Jacky Chan Girl ! **

Shyne esquissa un sourire et eut un petit rire .  
Lysandre se tourna vers la tempête blanche et lui dit , toujours aussi étonné :

**Lysandre : elle est très forte ! Mettre Castiel à terre , surtout aussi facilement , c'est pas donné à tout le monde !  
Rosa : peut-être , mais là , elle n'a utilisé que des coups basiques , si elle utilisait ses techniques , j'aurais plaint Castiel .  
Et tu ne l'as jamais vue lorsqu'elle est énervée , elle est encore plus forte !  
Lysandre : alors je vais dire à Castiel de ne pas l'irriter , si il tient à la vie *rit* . **

Pendant que Rosa informait Lysandre sur les capacités de Shyne , cette dernière papotait avec Castiel , qui , avait envie d'être aussi fort qu'elle .

**Shyne : tu sais Cast' , si j'ai ce niveau , c'est parce que j'ai été dans un super dojo pendant 13 ans et je vais y retourner pendant les vacances . **

(Petite précision ; comme Castiel la trouve super forte et assez sympa , il la laisse l'appeler Cast' .)

**Castiel : ouais , mais apprends-moi au moins quelques prises !  
Shyne : ok , mais pas tout de suite .  
? : eh toi ! **

Shyne et Castiel se retournèrent et virent Ambre qui jetait un regard noir à Shyne .

**Ambre : la nouvelle ! Je t'avais pourtant interdit d'approcher mon Castieloulouchoupichéri d'amour !  
Castiel : elle fréquente qui elle veut ! Et je ne suis pas à toi !  
Shyne : ne t'énerve pas , laisse-la dans son délire .  
Ambre : dans mon délire ?! Toi tu vas voir ce que je vais te faire !  
Castiel *retient les bras d'Ambre* : tu ne vas rien faire à Jacky Chan Girl , poupée d'chiffon . **

Il lui tenait toujours les bras et l'emmena dans la cour .  
Puis il revint , avec un sourire aux lèvres .

**Castiel : Alors Jackie Chan Girl , je lui ai expliqué des trucs , et crois-moi , elle ne va pas revenir te voir tout de suite , ça te vas ?  
Shyne : ça me va . J'adore le surnom que tu lui a donné , ça lui va bien !  
T'étais pas mal sur ce coup là !  
Castiel : et ouais chuis trop fort ! **

Shyne ne put s'empêcher de rire .  
Rosa , qui informait toujours Lysandre , se retourna vers le poivron et Shyne .  
Elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis que Shyne était arrivée au lycée ;

**Rosa : Shyne ça faisait un moment que je voulais te le demander , mais...  
Pourquoi tu n'es plus au dojo ? **

Shyne se raidit en entendant cette question , et elle hésita à répondre .  
Dans ses yeux , on pouvait maintenant y lire de la tristesse .

**Shyne : j'avais ... envie de changer d'air .  
*change de sujet* T'as vu l'heure ? Il faut que je rentre chez moi !  
Rosa : mais les cours sont pas finis !  
Shyne : nos profs sont absents . **

Lysandre regarda le tableau d'affichage où sont affichés les noms des profs absents .

**Lysandre : elle a raison , ils sont absents .  
Shyne : bon , moi j'y vais . **

Et elle s'en alla .  
Lysandre avait remarqué son regard triste , il s'était passé quelque chose à ce dojo , il en était sûr . 


	6. Chapitre 5

Shyne rentra chez elle et alla directement dans sa chambre .  
Elle pensa à tout ce qui c'était passé aujourd'hui ; les trois heures d'espagnol , la rencontre avec Castiel "le poivron qui la surnomme désormais Jackie Chan Girl , la démo , les trois pestes , et la question fatale de Rosa .  
Elle ne voulait pas y répondre , enfin , lui dire la raison exacte de son départ .  
Etant fatiguée , elle se mit en pyjama en faisant attention à son bras bléssé qu'elle n'avait pas utilisé pendant la démo, et ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le sommeil .

_Shyne marchait , mais elle ne s'arrêtait pas .  
Elle entendit un bruit d'explosion , et alla vers le bruit .  
Elle grimpa dans une cabane assez spacieuse en bois, qu'elle reconnaissait très bien .  
Elle y jouait tout le temps lorsqu'elle avait du temps libre .  
Cette cabane n'était qu'à quelques mètres du dojo, et elle était composée de 4 pièces.  
La jeune fille alla dans la pièce voisine , et trouva le corps inanimé d'une fille aux cheveux de la même couleur qu'elle , qui était sa soeur .  
Ses cheveux et son corps étaient teintés de rouge . _

Shyne se réveilla en sursaut , elle était en sueur .  
Cela faisait plusieurs fois depuis l'incident qu'elle faisait le même rêve .  
Shyne regarda le réveil ; 6h30 .  
Elle se leva , se doucha , se prépara et déjeuna .  
Elle était habillée avec un t-shirt violet , un slim noir , et des petites chaussures à talon noires .  
Vers 8h10 , elle partit vers le lycée .  
Ce n'était que son deuxième jour , mais elle se rappelait le chemin que Lysandre et elle avaient pris la veille .  
Environ 5 minutes après , elle croisa Castiel .

**Castiel : Tiens , tiens , comme on se retrouve Jackie Chan Girl !  
Shyne : comme on se retrouve Poivron Man !  
Castiel : je vais te massacrer si tu ne me donne pas un autre surnom !  
Shyne : t'y arriveras pas de toute façon .  
Mais je vais quand même essayer de t'en trouver un autre . Voyons , Kung-fu Tomate ?  
Ou encore Tomate Ninja ?  
Castiel : c'est pas mieux ... Quoique , Kung-fu Tomate... Mais trouves-en un autre !  
Shyne : ben , je sais pas moi... Le guerrier rouge ?  
Castiel : va pour le guerrier rouge .  
Mais si t'en trouve un mieux , tu me fait signe !  
Shyne : ok !  
Castiel : mais pourquoi tout les surnoms que tu m'as proposé ont tous un rapport avec la couleur de mes cheveux ?  
Shyne : je sais pas . Peut-être que tes cheveux m'inspirent . **

Ils arrivèrent au lycée , et une tempête blanche sauta au cou de Shyne , manquant de l'étouffer .

**Shyne : au secours ! Je suis en train de me faire tuer par une tempête blanche !  
Rosa *desserre son étreinte* : oups , désolée !  
Shyne : tu viens de tuer mes tympans...Je suis sourde...  
Rosa *baisse un peu le volume* : encore désolée !  
Shyne : hallelujah ...j'entends de nouveau... Bref , on a quoi comme cours ?  
Lysandre : on a 2 heures de maths , ensuite une heure d'histoire-géo...Que des cours pourris en fait .  
Shyne : et cet aprem' ?  
Lysandre : Rosa , Mélody , Violette et Kim rentrent chez elles , et nous , on va en musique .  
Shyne : t'es dans le club de musique ?!  
Castiel *en arrivant derrière Shyne* : et moi aussi !  
Shyne : c'est cool que vous y soyez tous les deux !  
Lysandre : il y a aussi Iris .  
Shyne : trop cool aussi ! **

La sonnerie retentit .  
Shyne et les autres allèrent en cours .  
Les deux heures de maths , c'était l'horreur pour Shyne .  
Il faut dire que c'est pas la meilleure matière du monde ! Idem pour le cours d'après.  
Mais elle était à côté de Castiel en maths , et ensuite à côté de Lysandre en histoire , donc c'était pas si mal .  
Comme toujours , Shyne était affamée ; elle se précipita vers le self , suivie par ses amis .  
Il y avait des ramens , un plat typiquement japonais .  
Shyne est allée se resservir 3 fois .

**Castiel : eh ben , toi , quand t'as faim , c'est pas pour de faux !  
Shyne : ouais !  
Rosa : Lysandre , Castiel , je vous rassure , elle a toujours été comme ça !  
Castiel : j'en doute pas !  
Mais , t'arrête pas de bouffer , et pourtant , tu grossis pas !  
Shyne : tu sais Cast' , le sport , ça existe .  
Castiel : je sais !**

Puis vint l'heure d'aller en musique .

**Shyne : c'est où ?  
Lysandre : tout au fond du couloir , à droite .  
Castiel : comme on t'accompagne , tu ne risques pas de te perdre !  
Lysandre : on est arrivé ! **

Ils entrèrent et la prof leur demanda de s'assoir .  
Il n'y avait pas de bureaux , juste des chaises disposées en un grand rond .

**La prof : Shyne , comme tu es nouvelle , je vais t'expliquer un truc ;  
les élèves ont formés des groupes de musique qui font maximum quatres membres .  
Et il faut que tu ailles dans l'un d'eux .  
Qui voudrait d'elle dans son groupe ?  
Castiel *lève la main* : nous madame !**


End file.
